Eclipse
by the princess emoji
Summary: abandoned: being rewritten and reposted as "The Flower of Narcissus"


The day before her life turns upside down, Ty Lee quits her job because she hates it. Ty Lee doesn't hate anything... except for that job.

She loved it initially, but she loves pretty much everything until she realizes why she doesn't at all. The job was slowly sucking away her happiness, poisoning her aura, and generally making everything worse. Often, she misses being a soldier, but there is no going back to that life.

Not after how her career ended.

When she returns home, she sees how people turn to see her and then quickly look away. Why wouldn't they? She fought for the Eastern Fire Nation in the Civil War, as a loyalist to the crown, and out here in the capital city of the Western Fire Nation, she is unwanted.

A ball crashes into a wall when a kid nearly kicks it within five feet of her and she considers picking it up and offering to play with them. But she really, really, really doubts that they would ever agree to that. So she keeps walking through the hot, dry streets of Taigasuto City.

At least she will never have to walk this far to go to work again.

At least she will probably never have the means to leave her house again, because it was hard enough to that job. She had to prove twice as hard how nice of a person she is, like always.

Ty Lee used to go to a lot of parties before the Civil War was won. Used to have a ton of friends and was always making more. But she took it all for granted and sometimes that makes her feel bad.

She moves to open the gate leading to her house, not noticing the little girl who lives upstairs sitting on the fence. Ty Lee is too busy reminiscing to herself about her colorful, happy, pleasant past.

"You look upset," Ming interrupts. Well, interrupts Ty Lee's thoughts. Ty Lee doesn't think that really counts as interrupting.

Ty Lee flashes a smile that sparkles in the blinding sunlight. "I'm not upset at all. I don't get upset."

"Right." Ming clearly doesn't believe her. "See you later then?"

"Of course," Ty Lee agrees, forcing another grin. Ming doesn't buy that either, but Ty Lee manages to get past her and into her house.

Time for a very strong drink.

* * *

The next morning, Ty Lee is going to go ask the shopkeeper, Rei, if she can get her job back there. So, she is in the city's main square when she stumbles across an execution. _An execution_. Three men lined up on a raised chunk of stone right by the market.

She knows all of them, and so she curls her fists, digging her nails into her palms, and tries to keep her head down. The last thing Ty Lee needs to be involved in is this…

It _is_ really dampening her previously escalating spirits.

"What did they do?" Ty Lee whispers to Rila.

Rila licks her lips. "They tried to kill the princess."

 _How are they not dead?_ Ty Lee wants to ask before she realizes that they _are_ being executed. "I don't understand. Why?"

"Oh, honey, you're… spirits bless your heart," Rila says and Ty Lee cocks an eyebrow. "They're dissidents from the Western Rebels."

Ty Lee used to see them all the time. They never struck her in that way. But she supposes rebels and former Western soldiers would never flaunt the side that they associate with.

"Oh," she squeaks, lacking better words. She looks up and sees the princess, the woman who reigns over the West after the war was won. Ty Lee fought that war for her, but she wouldn't say that anybody really won.

Princess Azula is beautiful, too well dressed for these grimy streets and the gritty death of three dissidents. Ty Lee always wanted to be like her, for about her whole life.

The only thing Ty Lee really understands is the burn one of them receives for spitting at her.

* * *

Ty Lee is trying to turn cabbage into cabbage soup without a recipe or any experience when she hears the loud pounding on her door. They're going to wake up the nice lady upstairs' baby, Ming's little brother, and so Ty Lee drops her spoon where it is and hastily answers the door.

 _Those_ are two soldiers. Ty Lee straightens up her posture.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ty Lee asks, sugary sweet and innocent-eyed.

"I don't know, did you?" asks a voice that gives Ty Lee goosebumps. "Are you going to stop staring and let me in?"

"Yes-yes, of course, princess." Ty Lee's eyes are still wide, but not with feigned innocence—from complete shock. She feels like the princess hit her with her notorious lightning.

Azula walks in and does not bother to hide her disgust. Or maybe she just does not notice. Or no one taught her how to respectfully react to those who live like normal humans instead of in that huge castle in the center of Taigasuto City.

Ty Lee stops thinking of theories when she shuts the door, sealing herself inside with two soldiers and the Princess of the Fire Nation. Which is terrifying. Exciting too! But mostly terrifying.

"You fought in the Civil War, didn't you?" Azula inquires as she removes her gloves and clutches them in one hand. Ty Lee's heart is too wedged in her throat for her to respond. "I know you did. I was only asking to be polite. I'm here to make you an offer."

Ty Lee quickly croaks, "You can have anything."

"You haven't heard what I am about to ask for." Azula smirks and Ty Lee feels her face become feverish. "You might reconsider that stance. I want…" She waits too long. She seems to _enjoy_ waiting too long and watching the ex-soldier sweat. "I want you."

"Me to do…?"

"You in general. I mean, I have a certain list of things I do want you to do but mostly I want you to come stay with me and do whatever I ask," Azula says without skipping a beat.

She sounds like she is asking to borrow a spark rock. That is kind of alarming, in Ty Lee's opinion.

"Oh," Ty Lee says through a smile. "That's…"

"I'll offer you anything you need in exchange, which you clearly could use. You're not very good at anything but killing people and looking pretty, by the looks of your home and my own research about your life." Still, way too casual, as if this is perfectly normal. Chilling. But mostly too casual.

"You're right about that." Ty Lee smiles and nods. Spirits, she wishes that Azula was not right about that. "You researched my life? Why do you—how do you even know I exist?"

"Something about you being a distinguished and decorated soldier who mysteriously quit the military and moved _here_. I don't know why _anyone_ would move here willingly. I certainly didn't." That expression of disgust again.

Ty Lee has decided that Azula is kind of dreadful.

But she also is considering this offer.

"Anything I want?" Ty Lee whispers, afraid to sound so greedy so loud.

"Within reason," Azula says and Ty Lee shrugs.

"You just want me to live with you," Ty Lee confirms and it is Azula's turn to shrug.

"And do whatever I ask," she reiterates primly.

"I…" Ty Lee doesn't think there is another choice. She doubts Azula came here with even the faintest idea that she could go home empty-handed. "I'd love to."

Ty Lee doesn't get a thank you. All Azula says is, "Pack and meet me outside."

* * *

Azula does not talk to Ty Lee, or take her anywhere personally, or further explain what she is doing. Ty Lee is passed off between various servants that she cannot keep track of. They give her a long tour of a gorgeous fortress with incredible tapestries, paintings and intricate fire blossom patterns snaking between the rooms. Ty Lee is kind of afraid to touch any of the furniture.

"You're going to be a lady in waiting of a sort," says a woman either named Lin or Ren. Ty Lee wishes she could recall which. "Wait on her. Your clothes for serving dinner are in your bedroom."

Lin or Ren points at the door. Ty Lee nods and pushes it open, before noticing she is agape. This room is _gorgeous_. She grew up well-off and in Caldera, but she never had a room like this. Much less a room she didn't have to share. Between siblings and army bunks, she never has had real privacy.

Ty Lee finishes looking around and pulling out the drawers – empty – to find the clothes.

Oh, those are not clothes.

Those are not what anyone would call clothes.

* * *

Wearing lingerie in a kitchen is a complicated sensation. Cold! But mostly just complicated. The chef – well, the _head_ chef – keeps glancing at her as if she is supposed to be doing something. Nobody gave Ty Lee instruction beyond waiting to wait on the princess awaiting her.

Lin or Ren at last approaches Ty Lee, cleaning dust off of her hands. Ty Lee wonders if she is going to have to clean anything. That is not quite her forte.

"You need to re-do your braid to be less frizzy and make your eyes and lips less… whatever they are. I left make-up and hair supplies in the parlor out there," Lin or Ren instructs and Ty Lee nods, grateful to escape the kitchen.

First, she adjusts her braid. Then she cleans up her eye make-up.

She plays with a palette of lip paint before she realizes she has streaked multiple shades of red and pink all over her right hand. Then she tries to wipe it off on the white, which makes her eyes bulge in horror.

 _How have I already messed this up?_

"Are you ready?" asks Lin or Ren. She sounds concerned.

Ty Lee nods. "Yes."

Maybe Azula won't notice what looks like a blood stain all over Ty Lee's bra.


End file.
